RWBY Fireteam Guardians
by RyanMann141
Summary: Set on an alternative timeline after Episode 6 Volume 3 and Inspired by Halo 5 Guardians and the Halo Universe for Fireteam Guardians Contains: Adventure, Romance and Drama
1. Synopsis

Synopsis: Set on an alternative timeline after Episode 6 Volume 3.

After Pyrrha accepts to become the next Fall Maiden and willing to accept the risks involved, however as predicted there is complications. After receiving the Fall Maiden's power, her mind turns into a fight between Pyrrha's mind and soul against the one who tried to steal the Fall Maiden's power, which is Cinder Fall whose physical body is destroyed as the transfer process began. This leaves the troubled Pyrrha to escape and seeking refuge away from the four kingdoms.

After learning on Pyrrha's disappearance and desperate escape, Team JNPR's team leader Jaune Arc asks for help from his teammates, Team RWBY and Sun and Neptune from Team SSSN, in help finding Pyrrha and to bring her home. However unknown to them, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Ironwood have authorized to send out the Guardians, a secret special program to create genetically enhanced supersoldiers utilising special military suits of armour into finding Pyrrha, it wasn't after the Guardians are sent out, they learn of the three teams looking for Pyrrha.

Soon it's a desperate race to find Pyrrha Nikos, and to save Pyrrha before she makes a turn for the worse.

Inspired by Halo 5 Guardians and the Halo Universe for Fireteam Guardians

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions

Halo 5 Guardians is owned by 343 Industries


	2. Chapter One - Fireteam Guardians

(2 Hours after transfer and Pyrrha's Disappearance)

Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch and Ironwood, the greatest defenders of Remnant are in despair, they knew of the risks of transferring the Fall Maiden's power to Pyrrha Nikos, one of Beacon Academy's best students. But they never expected anything like this, when the transfer was completed, Pyrrha went on a recluse, and when the four tried to restrain her, Pyrrha with her new power threw then aside and escaped from the facility.

"We shouldn't have done this!" Goodwitch said with guilt in her voice.

"We knew there were going to be complications, but we never thought of anything like this" Qrow stated to a depressed Goodwitch.

"We may have a chance to retrieve her before anything worse happens" Ironwood announced to the three.

"But what do we tell her team and her friends? If they learn of this they'll want to find her and probably want us to be imprisoned." Ozpin tells his compatriots.

"We won't, for I think I have a solution" Ironwood stated.

"What kind of solution?" Qrow asked.

"One that has me regretting after I approved it" Ironwood responds after inserting a device into the projector, "Project Guardian, issued 4 years ago."

"Project Guardians, what is the project going to do to help find Pyrrha Nikos?" Ozpin asks Ironwood.

"This shadow project was made to create genetically enhanced supersoldiers to follow orders and to not question their superiors" Ironwood stated.

"I'm sensing the darker parts of it yet to be revealed" Goodwitch stated, but doesn't bother looking at her compatriots.

"Yes, all members are under the age of 18, and begun training at the age of 12, to make them and quoting here 'the ultimate soldiers', and the benefit of these soldiers are is that, they won't question their orders or their superiors, and I have a team that's available, if you wish to use them" Ironwood states to his compatriots.

"They won't turn us in at all, and they follow any order we give them?" Goodwitch asked, as she turns to everyone.

"Yes, however they do have a human side to them, so each soldier has morale grounds, but it's mainly for civilians, not hunters and huntresses" Ironwood responded.

"Okay, those who agree for the usage of Project Guardians?" Ozpin started a vote for his compatriots.

"Go for Guardians" Qrow raised his hand in agreement.

"Go for Guardians" Iroowood raised his hand in agreement, the three men looked at Goodwitch who was feeling usure.

"Will you promise no leathal harm will come to her, I may be a Professor of Beacon, but I will always look out for my students" Goodwitch stated.

"You have my word, Goodwitch" Ironwood said to comfort her.

"Okay… go for Guardians" Goodwitch raised her hand in agreement.

"Okay, Ironwood, prepare the Guardians and bring them here for their orders" Ozpin tells Ironwood who began sending a message on a special device to tell Project Guardian to prepare the team available.

(Project Guardian Operations Centre – Unknown Location)

 _"_ _Attention all active Guardians, report suited up for operations issued by General Ironwood"_ The PA announced, and four Guardians started to suit up.

"Alright Guardians, head to the armoury" one of the Lead Guardians ordered.

Four of the Guardians approached the suit station and soon are equipped with their armour, which was silver in colour a variety of colours to represent role and class, the Team Leader and Marksman/Sniper had cobalt was Guardian 1, the Heavy Weaponist who had red was Guardian 2, the Close Quarters Specialist who had Yellow was Guardian 3 and the Assault Specialist who had Green was Guardian 4.

After being suited up they equipped their preferred weapons and a backup for certain circumstances, Guardian 1 had a 3 round burst rifle and a single shot marksman rifle, Guardian 2 had a SMG and a compact RPG, Guardian 3 had a shotgun and two pistols and Guardian 4 had a standard Assault Rifle and two SMGs.

After the Guardians are soon suited up and equipped they soon board a military dropship heading to Beacon Academy to see General Ironwood.

(Beacon Academy – Ozpin's office – Later on)

Soon the four Guardians enter the room and see General Ironwood, Ozpin, Goodwitch and Qrow.

"You requested us sir?" Guardian 1 asked.

"Indeed Guardians, before we begin, this operation is strictly off the record, the Atlas military will not of this, nor will the public, do you Guardians agree to these circumstances?" Ironwood asked.

"We agree sir!" the Guardians responded with no hesitation.

"Good, for your mission Guardians, you'll be sent out to locate and retrieve an escaped individual, your orders are to locate this individual and bring her back to Beacon Academy" Ironwood briefed the Guardians.

"What if the individual refuses to be taken back to the academy, do you wish for us to terminate the individual if they resist?" Guardian 1 asks.

"Let me be perfectly clear for you Guardians! YOU ARE NOT TO KILL HER! I REPEAT YOU WILL NOT KILL PYRRHA NIKOS! YOU WILL BRING HER BACK HER ALIVE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Goodwitch exploded. The Guardians look at each other with stoic faces then look at Ironwood.

"She may not be associated with the military or Project Guardian, but you will follow those orders, let me be clear, you are to locate Pyrrha Nikos and bring her back alive, failure to do so will result in dishonourable discharge and incarceration, do we make ourselves clear?" Ironwood asked the Guardians.

"Understood Sir!" the Guardians responded.

"Good to hear, we'll be dropping you to the last known sighting of her, and you will continue to find her" Ozpin announced, and the Guardians saluted and left the room.

However as the briefing went down, Qrow spots something in the courtyard, "On no…" his words, caught Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood's attention, "We may got a problem".

(Meanwhile – Beacon Academy Courtyard – At the same time)

At the Academy's courtyard, Jaune has been desperately trying to contact Pyrrha after the Vytal Festival, but to no avail.

"Jaune, you've been calling for an hour, I'm sure she's okay" Ren stated, as Nora rode his back.

"Yeah, and in that hour, she would of picked up, there's something wrong I know it!" Jaune defended, soon Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune from Team SSSN rocked up.

"Hey Jaune, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her fellow team leader.

"Pyrrha, hasn't picked up her scroll, I've been calling for an hour, and she's hasn't picked up once" Jaune told everyone, they knew Pyrrha wouldn't be the type to ignore Jaune, that much is for certain, and she enjoys everyone's company. Then to Jaune's relief he gets a call from Pyrrha.

"PYRRHA! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Jaune shouted as he put his scroll on loudspeaker, but over his scroll everyone hears static and only a few words.

"Jaune…. I'm losing my…. I need…. Help me…. Find…" soon it cuts out completely and it reads 'Out of Range', Jaune looks at his teammates who shared the same horrified look.

"Guys, I need to find her!" Jaune tells everyone as he walks away only to be stopped by Weiss.

"And we're coming with you, she's your partner and your friend, and she's also ours!" she tells him.

"So count us in!" Yang states boastfully, but Sun and Neptune see a transport leaving the academy.

"Guys!" Neptune gains everyone's attention, as the transport leaves the academy.

"Three guess on where it's going!" Sun states.


	3. Chapter Two - The Race Begins

(Beacon Academy – Locker Room – 10 minutes later)

After agreeing to help Jaune to find Pyrrha, everyone began preparing supplies and their gear for the mission. Blake and Yang began creating rations for everyone, Weiss and Ruby began trying to triangulate the signal's starting point to help locate Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune began obtaining a special device from the Atlas military, Ren and Nora began improving their weapons for damage and range, and Jaune looks at a photo taken with Pyrrha, and speaks to himself 'I will find you and bring you home, I promise'.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Yang asked, everyone but Jaune agreeded in readiness, then Yang walks up to Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder, "we'll find her".

"I know, I promised her to do so" Jaune said to her, and everyone soon leaves for their dropships.

(Dropship station – 5 minutes later)

The teams arrive at the dropship station and, authorised for usage, until being hold up by Professor Goodwitch.

"May I asked where you all are going" reverting to her Professional state.

"We're going to find something" Ruby announced.

'They must be trying to find Pyrrha Nikos, they might put themselves in danger, with the Guardians' she thought, "I'm sorry, but all flights are suspended until further notice" Goodwitch announced.

"I'm sorry to do this" Sun said to her, confusing everyone, and Sun deploys a dense smoke bomb to blind Goodwitch, "Everyone get aboard!" he yells.

"We don't have a pilot!" Neptune yells, as he, Jaune and the girls get aboard.

"I've played enough games! Weiss get in the co-pilot seat!" Sun yells as, he takes off.

Back on the ground, regaining her composure, Goodwitch sees the dropship leaving, and she tries to disable it from her tablet, but is unable to do so, causing her confusion.

Back on board, Weiss is responsible for Goodwitch's confusion, "I've turned off the transmitter to connect us to Beacon, so they won't be able to disable the ship!" Weiss states to Sun.

"Good thinking Weiss!" Sun thanks her quick thinking, and he pilots the ship away from the academy.

Back on the ground, Goodwitch contacts the others and reports the situation, "We may have a problem" she tells them, and heads to Ozpin's office.

(In Ozpin's office – Later On)

Goodwitch arrives to see Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow, preparing to contact Fireteam Guardians, and she wasn't in a good mode.

"How could my students do that to me!?" she yells

"Don't be surprised, they're probably going to go after Pyrrha, and try to beat the Guardians to her" Qrow states.

"Don't hold what happened at the station, against them, Miss Nikos is a close friend to them, and friendship will be their reason to find her, but Ironwood recommends we contact the Guardians" Ozpin tells Goodwitch.

"Fireteam Guardians, this Ironwood, we have information for you" Ironwood announced as the projection is up and running.

"What do you need sir?" Guardian 1 asks.

"Be advised, we have word that Pyrrha Nikos's close companions are trying to find her, if you ever encounter them, action may be necessary, but like with your objective, no lethal harm is to come to them, but we know you'll do what's required from you if the circumstances require it" Ironwood orders.

"Guardian 1 copies, Fireteam Guardians out" and Guardian 1 turns off the connection.

"Action may be necessary?" Goodwitch asked.

"They may fight them, but they won't use lethal force, if the situation demands it" Ironwood clarifies.

"Who do you think, will get to her first?" Qrow asked, and everyone turns to Ozpin.

"Even I do not know" Ozpin stated.

(On board the Dropship – At the same time)

"Okay, putting the dropship in auto, Weiss put the location in we should be good" Sun tells Weiss who nods, then Sun sees the others to show them a new device.

"You guys all good?" Sun asks.

"We're good" Jaune lied, as he was feeling motion sick, but was dealing with it just about fine.

"Well, I have something to show you guys" Sun announced, and pulls out the device.

"What is it?" Blake asked as she looked at the device, then Weiss enters.

"Weiss, catch!" Sun throws the device at her, and it immobilises her.

"What! What's happening to me?!" she shrieked, everyone was shocked at what it can do, till Sun pulls it off.

"Aura Restraint, since our aura is deep within all of us, it can literary be part of how we move, so if your aura is locked, so can your movements" Neptune gave everyone the rundown, but the main question still remained, 'how did Sun and Neptune get a useful device from'.

"And before you ask, yes its from the military, but I didn't steal it, I stole it back" Sun stated, confusing everyone except Blake.

"So was that why, we had a detour?" she said with a smirk.

"The White Fang stole a lot of stuff, so I decided to steal some back for personal usage, and looks like I have enough for each of us" Sun explained and passed a device to everyone.

As Jaune received the device he looks at it deeply and begins thinking back everything he experienced with Pyrrha, and starts to question himself if this is for someone else or for Pyrrha, but Ruby picks up this quick.

"Jaune are you okay?" Ruby asked him.

"I'm alright, I'm just…" Jaune began but is completed by Blake.

"Wondering if the device is for Pyrrha?" she asks.

"Kind of" Jaune responds and looks back at the others.

"Judging from the transport that left the academy, I'm going on the hunch that they'll going after the same person we are" Neptune points out.

"More and more reason, to get to her first!" Jaune tells everyone till looking away, showing everyone he's desperate to find his lost partner and best friend.

(Meanwhile – several miles ahead – military dropship)

"Guardians got new orders!" Guardian 1 tells his teammates.

"What are they sir?" Guardian 4 asks.

"We've just reports from General Ironwood, that the objective's companions have begun looking for her, our orders are that no lethal harm is to come to them, but action will be necessary if it comes to it" Guardian 1 states.

"Understood, I've managed to locate a signal from the objective, it appears she might be at the ancient temple, known to use the old teleportation grid, used by the ancients and by those involved in the Human-Faunus conflict, till the four kingdoms agreed to never use them again" Guardian 2 told her team leader.

"And said temple is dangerously close to a White Fang civil battle, looks like a lot of followers have had enough with killing innocent people" Guardian 3 points out.

"Looks like we'll have to go through them to get to the objective" Guardian 1 states, and picks up his rifle, and turns to his teammates, "get ready!" as he says this, his team pick up their weapons and put on their helmets.

 _"_ _Yo Guardians! I'll fly over near the mountain region, you should be able to make a safer landing and have less of a problem to reach the temple"_ The pilot announced to the Guardians.

"Alright Fireteam Guardians, The light is green!" Guardian 1 yells to his team and opens up the dropships rear door, and after a brief second, "Let's go!" the Guardians soon jump out and head straight into the battle below them.

Soon the Guardians are airborne, as they travel to the ground and Guardian 1 began the run check.

"Guardians, status!" he ordered.

"Comms online and active" Guardian 3 points out.

"Copy that" Guardian 1 responds.

"Armour enhancements, at full capacity!" Guardian 2 points out.

"We're good to go!" Guardian 4 states last, before they're just about to hit the ground.

"Weapons Free, Guardians!" Guardian 1 shouts, and soon Fireteam Guardians hits the ground and slide down the mountain.

"Contact! Engaging!" Guardian 3 states and she rolls and pulls out her weapon and begins firing.

Fireteam Guardians soon, battle through the White Fang but watch for the Pure Faunus fighters, and began using the new enhancements, which Guardian 1 and 3 use to take down big groups of enemy forces, Guardian 2 then throws a grenade at an enemy dropship and blows it's left engine and sends it tumbling down the mountain, to explode. Guardian 1 then jumps up into a dropship, kills the gunners inside then the pilots, till jumping back to the ground and using the slam enhancement to clear his landing. The four continue to battle through till reaching the outskirts of the battle and jump down to the lower ground.

"Guardians! Report!" Guardian 1 orders his team.

"Active and ready!" Guardian 3 reports reloading her shotgun.

"Ready sir!" Guardian 2 reports putting away his compact RPG and pulling out his SMG/

"Good to go sir!" Guardian 4 states reloading his assault rifle.

"Alright then Guardians, fallout towards the temple!" Guardian 1 orders, the team and they soon head for the temple to find Pyrrha.


	4. Chapter Three - Confrontations

(On board the Dropship – the same time of Fireteam Guardian's insertion)

"Okay, I've just checked the location, it appears Pyrrha's at one of the ancient teleportation temples" Weiss, points out to the others.

"One of them?" Ruby asked.

"Way before the kingdoms of Remnant were formed, the ancients were known to use a special teleportation method to get around the world without issue, when the war broke out between the four nations, several of them used it, to transfer covert troops to region without detection" Weiss explained.

"But until a truce was formed and the peace we knew filled the land, the four kingdoms' agreed to prevent the usage of the temples for personal usage, but it's know to still be active, to some, but many just believe it to be only legend" Blake adds.

Soon Jaune gets a ping from his scroll and it's another message from Pyrrha, but in text form with coordinates and the words 'I'm at this location! Please help me!', Jaune then gets up and heads for the cockpit, and Sun goes after him.

"Jaune what's up?!" Sun asks.

"I got a message from Pyrrha, she's given me some coordinates!" he tells him, Sun puts the coordinates given to Jaune into the system, and it takes them to another temple closer than the original from the first contact from Pyrrha.

"Guys listen up, we're heading to new coordinates!" Neptune tells the others, "Pyrrha contacted Jaune, so don't think we're crazy!"

Soon their dropship turns away from its original heading, and soon arrives at the temple.

"We're touching down, and activating lock! We're gonna need ride, if this goes sideways." Sun tells Jaune, soon everyone disembarks from the dropship and look at awe, when they see the temple in front of them.

"That's quite an eye opener", Ren spoke up breaking the silence.

"Okay, Pyrrha must be inside, lets hope she's okay!" Jaune tells everyone.

"Lead the way!" Yang responds, and the three teams enter the temple to locate Pyrrha.

(20 minutes after Insertion – Ancient Temple – Original Destination)

Fireteam Guardians arrive at the doors of the Ancient Temple were Guardian 3, located the signal from the area, but as soon they arrive the signal is gone.

"Guardian 1, the signal is lost" she tells her commanding officer.

"We've already at the temple, there's no time to begin looking for the signal, we'll search where the first signal originated from, which appears to be near the centre of the temple" Guardian 1 tells his teammates.

"Looks like we might have company, deep thermal scans report there is several heat signatures, but they're heading to the same area we intend to go" Guardian 4 states as his helmet reported the signatures.

"So that must mean, some White Fang forces must be trying to reach the teleportation centre", Guardian 3 states.

"Alright, let's move Guardians", Guardian 1 orders, and they head for the centre of the temple.

(At the same moment – Ancient Temple – Unknown Location)

Cinder Fall's lap dogs, Mercury and Emerald are with a few White Fang troops, to locate their master.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Mercury asked, to which Emerald scoffs in annoyance.

"She's our leader, we find her and we continue our goal to bring down the kingdoms" she responds.

As the group continue to walk through, some White Fang soldiers think they hear something.

"I can sense something, but unsure what it is" one of the troops state.

"You're not the only one" another responded.

"Hey, keep quiet!" Emerald ordered harshly, and they continued onward.

(Back with Fireteam Guardians)

The Guardians soon follow the White Fang group from the shadows, to observe their intentions, while looking for Pyrrha Nikos at the same time.

"Any idea on why they'll be here?" Guardian 1 asked.

"Probably seeking refuge away from the battle, wouldn't be surprised if that was the case", Guardian 3 states.

"Maybe, but the White Fang doesn't cower, and somehow, according to my readings, two of the signatures represent human temperature, the rest are typical Faunus types" Guardian 2 states to the team.

"Since when did the White Fang associate themselves with humanity? I thought they were anti-human" Guardian 4 asks Guardian 1.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, we can't let them use the teleportation grid" Guardian 1 states, but makes some rocks tumble to the ground, causing the White Fang group to be suspicious.

"I heard something!" one said out loud.

"Quit hearing things! We're almost at the centre" Emerald yells, and the group presses onwards.

"That was a close on" Guardian 1 points out, "Alright, she said they're almost at the centre, Guardian 3 can you clarify that?" he asks her.

"Just down this hall and we'll be there" Guardian 3 clarifies for him.

"Okay, weapons free on my mark" Guardian 1 advises and the team is ready, as they follow the White Fang Group.

Soon they arrive at the Centre, where to Emerald and Mercury's confusion, a teleport is active.

"I though the teleport were inactive", Mercury states. However the Guardians took the time to strike, and fire upon the group.

"WHAT THE?!", a troop asked till getting shot.

"We got hostiles! We got…" another troop then gets killed followed by the other White Fang members, leaving only Emerald and Mercury standing.

"Who are you!?", Emerald demanded from the Guardians, but they don't respond, this prompted her to charge at them, however when she tried, Guardian 3 disarms her sends her to the wall and incapacitated her, leaving Mercury left.

"You're going to kill me? The four kingdoms never send people to kill" Mercury challenged the Guardians, but is shocked when Guardian 4 kills a White Fang Soldier who was pleading to live, Mercury becomes furious and charges at the Guardians till remembering, his leg injury to which leaves him to get pounded by Guardian 2.

On his knees, Mercury looks up to the Guardians horrified at what their next move will be, at the same time, Emerald gains enough consciousness to watch the Guardians and Mercury, and to her horror the Guardians execute him with no remorse, till falling back in unconsciousness.

(5 minutes later – After cleaning up the dead)

"It looks like Pyrrha has activated the teleport and headed to the temple, a few miles away. Best guess she's at the next temple" Guardian 1 states.

"No one is allowed the usage of the teleportation grid, we use the grid and we'll be charged or espionage or worse" Guardian 2 stating his concern on the law.

"We don't have a choice Guardian 2, our orders are to locate Pyrrha Nikos and bring her back alive" Guardian 1 reminded Guardian 2.

"Also, remember our mission doesn't exist, if anything no one would know we used the teleportation grid" Guardian 3 states.

"Well you better make your mind up, portal is set to close in the next two minutes!" Guardian 4 points out.

"We don't have a choice Guardians! Into the portal! NOW!", Guardian 1 ordered and the team pass through.

However Emerald gets up and hurry's to Mercury's dead body, and cries. She then turns to see the portal shutdown, much to her dismay, but plans to not let what happen go, "Mark my words, You'll will pay!" she said to herself.

(At the Second Ancient Temple – The same moment)

Jaune leads everyone into the centre room where the teleportation grid is set, and the group is wowed by the number of in-completed bridges, but according to Blake and Weiss that the temple they're in, is where the ancients' tested teleportation technology, and during the war, it was used to train troops into using micro teleports to get to one place, but engage in combat shortly after exiting.

Soon the reach one of the in-completed bridges, where they wonder how to get to the next bridge, till Weiss steps into the platform and is transported to next bridge on the next level.

"Everyone, just walk into the platform, should take you to the next bridge" Weiss tells everyone, but when she looks at the centre, she sees someone, someone who is remarkably the same as Pyrrha. "Jaune get up here!" she yells to him, and he joins her on the bridge she's on.

"It's Pyrrha!" Jaune yells, but he gets a message from Pyrrha saying 'Follow me… you must…', This confused both Weiss and Jaune, then see her enter the next teleport. Soon everyone is on the same bridge.

"What's up?" Yang asked Jaune.

"She was here, I got another message from here, and we need to follow her through the portal!" Jaune explains.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Neptune asked, and everyone heads for the centre till…

"Guys! Look!" Nora yells, and everyone looks up and sees four mysterious individuals arrive from the teleport, one of them stops to look at them till heading for the centre. It was Fireteam Guardians.

"Move! MOVE! MOVE!" Jaune yells as he rushes ahead.

Everyone follows Jaune as he rushes through the teleports towards the centre and Fireteam Guardians rush as well towards the centre. However because of Jaune's eagerness, the centre locks down as Jaune passes the final teleport, locking out the others.

Three members of Fireteam Guardians enter the centre, and prepare to go after Pyrrha until, Jaune comes out with his weapon and shield drawn out, "Halt!" he shouts at them, causing them to stop, "Stay where you are!", meanwhile the others are on the bridge connecting to the Centre, but are still outside of the field.

Soon Guardian 1 arrives and sees his teammates waiting for him and Jaune with his weapons out.

"I don't know who you are, or what your intentions are, but Pyrrha Nikos is my teams' concern!" Jaune shouts at the Guardians. Fireteam Guardians looks at Guardian 1, who signals them to enter the teleport after Pyrrha "NO!" Jaune yells as the three Guardians enter the teleport.

"We have our orders!" Guardian 1 tells Jaune, as he approached the teleport, but Jaune walks up to him, still combat ready.

"Pyrrha Nikos is my concern!" Jaune yells in anger to Guardian 1.

"Not anymore she is" Guardian 1 responded and hits away Jaune's shield and punches him in the head, disarming him from his sword, when Guardian 1 tries to attack Jaune again, Jaune counters and kicks him away, but when Jaune tries to strike at Guardian 1, he gets picked up and slammed into the ground and just moves away before getting his head slammed by Guardian 1, this time Jaune gets up and jump kicks Guardian 1 and then high kicks him in the helmet, damaging his visor.

"Give you a guess on who taught me that!" Jaune states, but Guardian 1 doesn't respond, he stand up and turns to Jaune with his visor broken, Jaune then pulls out the device from Sun and activates it and prepares to use it on Guardian 1. Soon Jaune lunges at Guardian 1 trying to get the device on him, but Guardian 1 grabs his arm hold the device and uses his other to punch Jaune twice, then kneeing him into Jaune's side. The others watch as Jaune takes a beating from Guardian 1, but Jaune tries his best to stop Guardian 1, but Guardian 1 head-butts him, takes the device and places it on Jaune, immobilising him.

Guardian 1 then picks up his weapon and soon enters the portal and the field is shutdown, Ruby rushes up and takes off the device from Jaune and to everyone's dismay, the teleport shuts down.

"Damn it! The teleport is gone! We can't get to Pyrrha now!" Jaune said and then lashes out and destroys one of the statues near the bridge.

"Maybe we can, this was the teleports destination!" Sun claims gaining Jaune's attention.

"Yes, I know where it is, it's near the ocean, just a few miles from Vale, there is a temple under the beach, but it's known to house water Grimm" Weiss states, as she read the glyphs.

"Alright then, lets head to the dropship and head for the next temple!" Ruby tells everyone, but Jaune looks depressed, "She'll be okay Jaune, we'll get to her before those who went to through the portal" she adds, and soon the team hurries out of the temple and prepare to seek out the next temple to find Pyrrha.


	5. Chapter Four - The Mental Truth

(This chapter is more heavily focused on the situation Pyrrha is in and on Fireteam Guardians than the other characters)

(Unknown Location – Pyrrha's mentality)

Pyrrha Nikos was a very special individual, was trained to become huntress after graduating Sanctum Academy, was a true Mistral champion after winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row and setting up the bench mark of a young women of her status could be.

Despite being that, she craves the life of a normal girl of her age, she want to be seen as a normal and equal person despite being put on the pedestal for most of her life, and when she met Jaune Arc, and the members of Team RWBY and SSSN, her wish came true.

But everything she was, everything she did and known for was now at risk as Pyrrha now battle's for her life to prevent her newly obtained Fall Maiden power from falling in the hands of Cinder Fall.

"Do you really think that Pyrrha Nikos, a Mistralian Champion can stand up to me?", Cinder mocks Pyrrha as she's appears beaten and batten, but Pyrrha refuses to fall.

"I can and I will!" Pyrrha shouts and strikes Cinder away, "You will not take me! You will not take the power of the Fall Maiden! And you will never take Humanity!" Pyrrha shouts, and throws Milo at her, but it's thrown back at her.

Cinder begins laughing at the beaten Mistralian, "You're only delaying inevitable, Pyrrha Nikos! Once the Fall Maiden's power is mine, the kingdoms will fall and your so called friends will join them, including your partner Jaune Arc!" she taunts her, but this was probably a bad move on Cinder's part.

Pyrrha lunges at Cinder and strikes her hard sending her across her mind, "IF YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, I SWEAR I'LL STOP AT NOTHING TO SEE YOU DEALT WITH!" Pyrrha shouts at her adversary.

"Looks like your number one weakness is your feelings for that failure of a hunter, I'm going to enjoy breaking you and him in the end!" Cinder taunted again.

Soon the two continue to battle for supremacy of Pyrrha's mind, but whether if Pyrrha can last any longer will be anyone's guess.

(Beach Temple – Following the Fight of Jaune and Guardian 1)

Guardian 1 arrives through the teleport, but sees a disturbing scene; he sees his teammates incapacitated and Pyrrha Nikos, with tears down her face. Unsure to how to handle the situation, Guardian 1 raises his rifle at her.

"Pyrrha Nikos! I'm Guardian 1 of…" he began but gets completed.

"Of Fireteam Guardians, I know I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do this, it wasn't me who did this!" Pyrrha cried at Guardian 1 while stepping back.

Guardian 1 was confused and begins lowering his weapon, she was apologising for what she did, but then states it was someone else. Then Pyrrha grabs her head and begins screaming; after a brief moment of her face turned from a guilt-filled face of regret to into something sinister, and begins to evilly chuckle at Guardian 1.

"Here comes, another simpleton to join his failed companions" Pyrrha looked up to Guardian 1.

"Whoever you are, what have you done to Pyrrha Nikos?" Guardian 1 demanded.

"I have done nothing to her, for I. AM. PYRRHA. NIKOS!" she shouted and charged at Guardian 1, but despite her being a very capable fighter, and managed to defeat the other members of Fireteam Guardians, Guardian 1 was way different. Guardian 1 deflects and blocks every strike given to him, however when Guardian 1 increases the distance from her, by kicking her back, she reverts back into her original self.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Please you have to stop me! I can't keep this up forever!" Pyrrha pleaded to Guardian 1, "If she beats me, the power she'll obtain will destroy the kingdoms!" she adds.

"What… how?" Guardian 1 was borderline confused, soon Pyrrha charges and attacks again, but this time she places her hand onto Guardian 1's head, and with her Fall Maiden power, she sends his subconsciousness to her mind to show Guardian 1, what's going on in her head.

(Unknown Location – Pyrrha's mentality)

When Guardian 1 looks around, he sees only darkness and none of his equipment will help him improve his sight, soon a light appears to which Guardian 1 investigates. Soon to Guardian 1's shock, he sees what Pyrrha is currently dealing with; he sees Pyrrha fighting Cinder Fall, and she's starting to signs of being unable to take it any longer.

Soon Cinder Fall takes notice of Guardian 1 while Pyrrha has the chance of a breather, "Well, well, well, it isn't someone who is after the one who is fighting a losing" she taunts him, but confusing him even more.

"What is this?! What's happening?" Guardian 1 demanded.

"You don't know?" Cinder chuckles at Guardian 1's confusion, "This is the mind of Pyrrha Nikos, the one and your team, what's it called? Oh yes; Fireteam Guardians, tasked to track down and capture Pyrrha Nikos!" Cinder adds with an evil grin.

"What… how…?" Guardian 1 was even more shocked, he constantly asked himself on how Cinder knows about Fireteam Guardians orders.

"Awh don't feel bad Guardian 1, it's only a matter of time until you realise that your mission will be a failure and you will be ordered to kill her!" Cinder taunts, but Guardian 1 has heard enough and fires at Cinder, "Don't bother, no matter what you do, Pyrrha mind and her body will be mind and I'll bring you and everyone thing down!" she threatens and throws Guardian 1 away, back into the real world.

As Guardian 1 returns to himself, he falls to the ground and he sees Pyrrha walking away, first normally but then in a way of panic indicating the switch between Pyrrha and Cinder, Guardian 1 tries to call out to her but is too overwhelmed, losing all sense of time.

(Beach Temple – after Pyrrha's departure)

"Hey! Sir!" Guardian 1 hears the voice of Guardian 3 calling out to him, "Guardian 1! Are you okay!?" she asks, till he gets up and sees his teammates waiting for him.

"Someone is trying to control her" Guardian 1 says simply to his team.

"Wait… controlling who?", Guardian 2 asks his team leader.

"Pyrrha Nikos" Guardian 1 responds, "I need to contact Ironwood, he needs to know this!" he starts to concern his teammates.

"Whoa… take it easy Guardian 1, you've been in a stance for more than ten minutes, you need to…" Guardian 3 tries to calm down her leader, but Guardian 1 remains persistent.

"Guardian 2, Guardian 4, see if you can find a way to contact Ironwood and the other, they need to hear this!" Guardian 1 orders his team, the remaining members look at each other, but nevertheless they follow their orders.

"While they're doing that, I want to talk to you" Guardian 3 states as she pulls Guardian 1 to her, "you're gonna tell me everything you saw" she demanded softly, she knew Guardian 1 was her team leader, but wants to know if what Guardian 1 is saying is true or just a hallucination.

"When I arrived, I saw you all incapacitated and Pyrrha was in tears, claiming she didn't mean to do anything to you and says it was someone else, she then somehow has changed her expression and somehow knew who I was, who you and the others were. Soon we began fighting each other, and she was a very capable fighter but I managed to block everything she could throw at me, but when I kicked her away, she reverts back into previous self and begins apologising and states that we have to stop her, before the one trying to control her will use a power that could destroy every kingdom" Guardian 1 explains to Guardian 3 who was surprised on he was telling her.

"I know this is hard to understand, but that wasn't the only part. After she said all that to me, she then charges at me again, but this time she places her hand onto my head and I somehow ended up literally in her mind! And at first it was dark and none of my gear could help, but then I saw Pyrrha Nikos fighting someone, which I believe could be the one who's trying to control her, that person then took notice of me, and knew who I was and what our mission was. I asked where I was, and she said to me, it was Pyrrha's mind and states that our mission will be a worthless, she then claims that eventually we'll be ordered to kill Pyrrha, I didn't know what to say or do, but I had enough I began firing at her but it did nothing to her and then she claims that no matter what we do, Pyrrha's body and mind will be her's and will bring down everything, until sending me back to myself" Guardian 1 continued to explain to Guardian 3.

Guardian 3 didn't know what to say, if what Guardian 1 said was true; then all of Remnant will be at risk. Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo would be on the brink of destruction; however there appears to be something missing, how could Pyrrha have a power that has the capability to wipe out all four major kingdoms.

"If what you say is true, that Pyrrha has a power to wipe out our cities, then how did she obtain it?" Guardian 3 asks Guardian 1.

"That's why I'm contacting Ironwood and his companions, I need answers and once we have the answers, we can help Pyrrha and prevent the fall of everything" Guardian 1 said desperately.

"Guardian 1, you make this all sound very far-fetched, hell this all sounds impossible, but I trust you on this and I know you always make the right choice" Guardian 3 admitted.

"I know I might sound like I'm insane, but once I talk to them, we'll know what we have to do next" Guardian 1 states to Guardian 3 and she nods in agreement.

"Hey! I got a connection, they're waiting for you!" Guardian 4 yells to Guardian 1.

"Thanks" Guardian 1 gets up and walks up to the projection made by Guardians 2 and 4.

 _"_ _Fireteam Guardians, we got your signal! What's you status on Pyrrha Nikos?"_ Professor Ozpin asks them, instead Ironwood.

"What is the power that Pyrrha has?" Guardian 1 demanded, shocking the others, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Ironwood.

 _"_ _What… what do you mean by 'power'?"_ Goodwitch asked, but indicating that she and the others are hiding something.

"Stop trying to avoid the question, I've just been inside of Pyrrha's mind and someone is trying to control her, because of power she has and I know you have something to know about it!" Guardian 1 accused.

 _"_ _Stand down Guardian!"_ Ironwood ordered, but Goodwitch puts her hand on his shoulder and walks up to the projection.

 _"_ _You said you've entered Pyrrha's mind, care to elaborate on that Guardian 1?"_ Goodwitch asks him.

"After we found out that Pyrrha is using the ancient teleportation grid to get around, we began following her through the grid, however we had a run in with her teammates who were after her, one of them engaged in combat with me after I ordered Fireteam Guardians to go after Pyrrha, but no lethal harm came to him, as they had something to immobilise a combatant, so I used that against him and his teammates weren't able to help as they were locked out of the centre." Guardian 1 explained first.

 _"_ _The ancient teleportation grid? I thought after the kingdoms agreed to prevent the usage of the gird, it would shut down"_ Qrow stated to his compatriots and to Fireteam Guardians.

"Well, it's still active, but when I entered the teleport to the next temple, I found my team incapacitated and Pyrrha was in tears, claiming it was not her fault and states it was someone else" Guardian 1 continues.

 _"_ _Someone else?"_ Ozpin asked Guardian 1.

"Then somehow it was like her personality changed, after screaming in pain and clenching her head, she began laughing evilly, I demanded who she was and what she done to Pyrrha Nikos, but her new personality stated that she was still Pyrrha Nikos and began attacking me, but after a brief fight, her previous personality came back, and claims that we have to stop her as she can't keep fighting, and once this second person gets this power, she'll have the capability to destroy the four kingdoms. That's when I was starting to become confused, but when she tried to strike at me again, she puts her hand onto my head and I ended up in her head, where I saw her fighting someone, probably the one who's trying to control her, and when that women took notice of me, she claimed that our mission will become pointless and will have us being ordered to kill Pyrrha" Guardian 1 told them like he did for Guardian 3, "When I couldn't take it any longer, I began firing at the mysterious individual but to no avail, she then claimed that once she had Pyrrha's power and body, she'll bring all four kingdoms down before sending me back"

The four defenders of Remnant, look at each other and see why Guardian 1 demanded to know what power Pyrrha has, and Goodwitch decides to explain it all to Guardian 1.

 _"_ _Guardian 1, are you familiar of the story of the Four Maidens?"_ she asked Guardian 1.

"Before I became part of Project Guardian, that legend was one of my favourites including Guardian 3's, why do you ask?" Guardian 1 wondered why a children's legend would be of any reason.

 _"_ _Because the legend is true and I along with Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow are part of a group that protects the maidens and their power from falling into the wrong hands, The previous Fall Maiden was attacked and half of her power was taken, leaving her in a comatose state, we've been keeping an eye on the maiden for a while now, until we decided to transfer the maiden's remaining power into someone else, and we chose Pyrrha Nikos. However we warned her of the complications, but she was willing to accept the role, but when we began the transfer, it's seems that the one who attacked the maiden has now become connected to Pyrrha, and now it appears that she now is fighting a mental battle and if she loses then Pyrrha Nikos as many of us know her will be gone"_ Goodwitch explained the events prior.

"You'll have my word that will never happen, but why hide this crucial information?" Guardian 1 was determined to that Pyrrha will survive but wondered why they kept the information from them.

 _"_ _After escaped from the facility, we knew that anyone who knew about this would call this an unethical procedure and would possible put us four on trial for alleged human experimentation"_ Goodwitch explained.

"Which is why General Ironwood authorized the usage of Project Guardian to prevent anyone from reporting this" Guardian 3 steps in to take part in the conversation.

"Which is understandable; no matter what flag you represent, there will always be a dark secret intertwined within, if anyone from the public knew of Project Guardian, it would probably deteriorate the peaceful relations between the four kingdoms" Guardian 1 pointed out, sure what the Four Defenders of Remnant did was wrong, but they weren't the first to do this sort of unethical actions and sure won't be the last.

 _"_ _We appreciate your opinion Guardian 1, but one thing we should as; are you feeling any side effects from the experience?"_ Goodwitch stated at first, but asked concern due to the state Pyrrha was in could affect Guardian 1 as he entered her mind.

"None that I know of, Fireteam Guardians will notify you of any updates in our progress" Guardian 1 stated.

 _"_ _Very well then, keep it up Guardians"_ Ironwood final words to the Guardians till deactivating the link.

Soon, Fireteam Guardians began heading up to the surface of the Beach Temple to look after Pyrrha who has begun trying to contact her teammates again, however what none of the teams know is that a third force is heading to the same place.


End file.
